The invention relates to a camera hinge arrangement having a head hinge with a movable head hinge element and having a base hinge with a movable base hinge element, wherein the head hinge and the base hinge are connected together by the movable base hinge element and a fastening device for the releasable fastening of a video recording device, in particular a handy camera, an action system compact camera or the like, is arranged on the movable head hinge element, wherein a head hinge axis is aligned transversely to a base hinge axis.
The most varied realizations of such camera hinge arrangements are disclosed in the prior art. Camera hinge arrangements which can be operated by motor are thus known. These motor-operated camera hinge arrangements, however, are unsuitable, as a rule, in particular in harsh environmental conditions, for example on the beach and/or also in water, as their function can be impaired under such adverse conditions. In addition, as a rule, such systems are fed from a power pack or a battery and no longer function when these are flat.
Consequently, mechanically-manually operable camera hinge arrangements are preferred precisely for such environmental conditions. In the case of mechanically-manually operable camera hinge arrangements, the difficulty it is often, on the one hand, to make them operable or portable using only a hand or only an arm and, on the other hand, to make the movement and control of the camera hinge arrangement as smooth-running as possible. In addition, it is desirable in the case of such camera hinge arrangements to control the movements of the camera hinge arrangement in as reliable and precise a manner as possible.